Ben 1o Alien Force: The Hell s Aliance
by mayurachan2
Summary: Historia de Ben 10 Alien Force con nuevos personajes.
1. Chapter 1

PERSONAJES NUEVOS

Luisa De la Vega

Adolescente humana de 14 años que vivía en España y que, con su compañero Devlin, huye a América debido a que los ADN destruyeron su país, por ello se une al grupo de Ben Tensión para vengarse.

Devlin

Demonio con apariencia humana, de 16 años, aparentemente, es el compañero de Luisa, que la rescató cuando ella tenía 6 años. La ayuda en su venganza a partir de un contrato: Él la ayudará a cumplir con su venganza a cambio de que ella le ofrezca su vida cuando sea necesario. A él no le cae bien a Kevin por motivos que ya se sabrá más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: New Aliance

Ben, Gwen y Kevin iban por la autopista charlando sobre la última caza de ADNs…

Ben-Wau, fue alucinate…-

Kevin –Si te refieres a alucinante a volar una refinería entera, pues no, no lo es.-

Gwen-¡Kevin, para el coche…!-alarmada

Kevin-¿Qué dem…?-sorprendido

Kevin paró el coche porque casi iba a atropellar a alguien. Una vez hubo terminado de frenar, los tres bajaron del coche y fueron a ver de qué se trataba.

Ben-Pero si es una chica…-

Gwen-¿Qué hará en medio del desierto?

Kevin-No lo se-cogiendola en brazos-pero hay que ayudarla.-

Unas horas más tarde la chica se despertó en una habitación desconocida, miró por todos lados quedándose muy extrañada.

Ben-Al fin despiertas…eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Luisa-…-temblando y poniéndose nerviosa-Lu…Luisa De…De la Vega…-

Gwen-Mi nombre es Gwen, él es Kevin y el otro es Ben.-

Luisa mira el reloj de Ben y le mira sorprendida.

Luisa- ¿Eres el famoso Ben Tensión?

Ben-Sí, ¿?por q…? , ¡uah!-

Luisa se le lanzó encima llorando.

Luisa-Tienes que ayudarme-llorando-han capturado a mi compañero Devlin.-

Kevin- ¿Quiénes?-

Luisa-Los ADN- asustada

Kevin-No te preocupes-le pone una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo-nosotros te ayudaremos.-

Ben-Cierto, rescataremos a tu compañero-

Gwen-Tú quédate aquí y pase lo que pase llámanos con la insignia de fontanero que tienes en tu bolso.-

Luisa-¿Cómo…?

No le dio tiempo de responder ya que los tres se fueron corriendo.

Gwen-Al parecer su compañero puede estar en ese monasterio.-

Kevin-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?-

Gwen-Porque hay muchos ADNs custodiando la entrada.-

Ben-Muy bien, héroe en acción.-

Ben se transforma en gélido y, junto con Gwen y Kevin, van derrotando a los ADNs de la entrada, luego abren la puerta y van a un muchacho de pelo negro y largo atado.

Gwen-¿Eres Devlin?, venimos a rescatarte.-

Ben desata a Devlin.

Devlin-¿Y Luisa?

Gélido-Tranquilo, está en el hotel.-

Devlin-¿La dejasteis sola?-asustado-a saber que es lo que hará.-

Vulcanux-Me temo que ya te he ahorrado la respuesta.-

Los cuatro ven que Vulcanux llevaba a Luisa en brazos y Devlin se alarmó.

Vulcanux-Me encontré con esta gata correteando cerca de aquí y veo que os pertenece.-

Devlin-¡Suéltala, ella me pertenece!

Devlin va corriendo a atacar a Vulcanux, este iba a defenderse pero las uñas de Devlin se alargan y corta los brazos de Vulcanux haciendo que soltase a su compañera.

Ben-Wau…-sorprendido-que pasada.-

Luisa despierta en los brazos de su compañero.

Luisa-¿Devlin?

Devlin tira de la mejilla derecha de Luisa.

Devlin-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas locuras como esa?-

Luisa-Fo fiendo…-

Los cinco regresan al hotel y tras una decisión…

Ben-¿Os unís a nosotros?, nos vendría bien vuestra ayuda.

Luisa-Sí, ¿tú que dices, Devlin?-

Devlin-En fin…tengo que seguirte…-

Ben-Decidido, vamonos-

Gwen-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué dijiste que ella te pertenecía?

Luisa-Hicimos un contrato hace 9 años…mi país desapareció de la faz de la Tierra por culpa de esos ADN. Por supuesto fui la única superviviente ya que Devlin me rescató y allí mismo le hice un contrato: Él me ayudará con mi venganza si le ofrezco mi vida cuando sea necesario.-

Kevin-¿Y…cuando es necesario?

Luisa-Ahora…Devlin está muy débil por el combate, necesita mi sangre.-

Luisa le da la mano a Devlin y este le hace un ligero corte para que brotara la sangre para poder beberla.

Luisa-¡Au!, Devlin más despacio que me haces daño.-

Una vez terminó de beber Devlin, los cinco emprendieron su viaje.

Espero que os haya gustado, haced valoraciones de la historia si queréis.


End file.
